The Saltwater Room
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: OOC. "Sakura, mulai sekarang kau akan di pindah tugaskan." /"Eh? Kemana?" /"Di daerah pinggir pantai, terpencil dan tak berpenghuni. Laboratorium khuhus makhluk mutan." /"Aku sedang menunggu pesawat lewat," kata Kisame. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apakah Kisame baru saja melawak? AU. "Mungkin kalau aku bertanya—apakah kau berharap kita bisa jatuh cinta?" Fluffy's Story


_**Inspiration, "The Saltwater Room" song by Owl City**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Ryuku S. A .J**_

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kau akan di pindah tugaskan."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Di daerah pinggir pantai, terpencil dan tak berpenghuni. Laboratorium khuhus makhluk mutan."

"Mu—mutan?"

"Ya. Kau tau makhluk Mutan kan?"

"A—aku tak menyangka. Bahkan kalian pun melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku pergi."

"Sa—Sakura! Tunggu!"

"_**Menjadikan manusia sebagai bahan percobaan?**_

_**Kemudian menggabungkan gennya dengan gen binatang?**_

_**Apa—apa kalian pantas disebut manusia?**_

_**Aku menjadi seorang ilmuwan bukan untuk ini!"**_

Sakura Haruno.

Gadis muda berusia 26 tahun. Seorang ilmuwan juga professor bidang sains. Memiliki paras rupawan dengan pesona menawan tak lupa otak yang cerdas. Sosok perempuan yang sangat berhati-hati dengan tindakannya. Dikenal sebagai perempuan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Hari ini, dia...mendaratkan kakinya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang dindingnya kebanyakan bukan tembok, melainkan kaca. Tak jauh dari rumah itu, ada cabang laboratorium tempat Sakura bekerja. Laboratorium yang terletak di pinggir pantai itu di khususkan untuk mengerjakan percobaan antara manusia dan hewan. Sakura ditugaskan untuk membantu lab ini tapi sepertinya insting kemanusiaan miliknya itu menentangnya keras. Ia datang untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Sakura menyeret kopernya menuju pintu masuk rumah kecil itu. Kecil namun tingkat dua. Sakura berpikir kalau ia akan nyaman sekali tinggal di tempat ini. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah fakta dimana ia bisa melihat laut dari dalam rumah ini.

"Loh?" Sakura terheran-heran ketika ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut, pintu itu terkunci.

"Apa ada yang tinggal disini ya?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, tak ada respon dari dalam. Sakura meraih gagang pintu dan menaik-turunkan benda itu secara frontal sehingga terdengar suara yang tak enak didengar.

Perempuan berambut pink ini terkejut ketika badannya terhuyung kedepan akibat tangannya masih menempel di gagang pintu, seseorang membukanya.

"Ah!"

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura tak langsung mengangkat kepalanya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuknya. Pemilik suara itu tentunya pria dan agak berat intonasinya. Sakura menatapi sosok itu dimulai dari kaki, lutut, perut, dada dan kemudian wajah.

"Ya Tuhan…" gumam Sakura. Sosok itu mendecih sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?"

Sakura belum bisa berkata apapun untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya, dari atas sampai bawah kulitnya berwarna biru, tak terlalu gelap ataupun terang. Sisi lengan kanan dan kirinya…Sakura tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Lalu wajahnya…mirip hiu.

_**Apakah dia makhluk mutan?**_

"Hey nona!"

"Ah ya! Maaf—aku melamun…Hehehehe~"

"Cih. Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Dan sepertinya—" orang itu membungkukkan badannya dan meraih dagu Sakura, membuat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu,"Kau tidak takut padaku."

Sakura mengelakkan kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali marah saat ini tapi ia mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia butuh informasi.

"Aku dipindah tugaskan ke laboratorium itu," jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk laboratorium tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kisame.

"Oh. Tunggu sebentar."

Makhluk itu kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada makhluk tersebut. Ia berjinjit-jinjit ingin tau apa yang orang itu lakukan. Sesaat Sakura mengamati isi rumah dari sudut pintu masuk. Rumah yang bersih dan rapih. Sangat nyaman.

"Oi, Nona."

"E—ekh?"

Makhluk itu datang kembali sambil menempelkan mulut pistol tepat di hidung Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut pink ini terkejut sampai-sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sakura berdiri tegak menatap sosok itu. Ekspresi wajah yang tadi ramah kini berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh dendam. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sakura tak tau.

"Apa—apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pistol itu hah?!" gertak Sakura tanpa ragu. Sakura menelan ludah ketika ia mendengar suara pelatuk ditarik.

"Ilmuwan brengsek. Kau datang kesini untuk melanjutkan percobaan gen lagi ya kan? Setelah aku berhasil membuat semua yang ada disana pergi dan membebaskan semua korban, kau datang kesini untuk melakukan hal hina itu? Bahkan kalian semua lebih hina dari kami para makhluk mutan."

"Apa?"

"Apa katamu? Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

"Aku—dikirimkan kesini dengan tujuan untuk kembali melanjutkan percobaan itu tapi—aku tidak akan melakukannya," jelas Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan berpura-pura menuruti kemauan mereka. Aku akan menjadikan laboratorium itu sebagai tempat penelitian biasa, bukan menjadi tempat penghasil makhluk genetik."

"—Dan aku disuruh tinggal disini."

Hening melanda. Mereka berdua terdiam. Sosok itu menurunkan pistolnya, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," dan sosok itu berlalu, kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum, ia menyeret kopernya masuk tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kisame.

"Rumah yang—nyaman…" puji Sakura ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia melirik Kisame yang tengah meletakkan pistolnya diatas meja makan. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tidak boleh mengambil langkah yang salah terhadap Kisame.

"Aku tak keberatan kau tinggal disini selama kau tidak mencampuri urusanku dan tidak kembali mengerjakan proyek keji itu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Kisame mengantarkan Sakura pada kamar barunya. Cukup ramah untuk manusia jadi-jadian, pikir Sakura. Ia berharap Kisame bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman. Sakura juga tidak berpikir untuk terus-terusan menganggap Kisame ini makhluk mutan. Bagaimanapun juga Kisame adalah manusia pada awalnya.

"Terima kasih telah ramah padaku," ucap Sakura diiringi senyum kecil. Kisame membalas itu dengan cengiran yang menampilkan rentetan gigi tajam. Tapi Sakura tidak takut. Sakura semakin ramah, ramah dan ramah pada pria itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

* * *

Sakura dan Kisame kini berada di teras belakang rumah. Pemandangan laut biru tersaji di depan mereka. Tak lupa dua gelas teh hangat menyertai perbincangan kecil mereka.

"Begitu ceritanya…" Sakura menenggak gelas tehnya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti situasi ini."

"…"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau kerjakan disana?"

"Aku tertarik dengan obat-obatan, aku akan melakukan penelitian untuk mendapatkan obat-obat baru untuk penyakit yang obatnya belum ditemukan."

"Begitu…"

"Tenanglah~ aku tidak akan mengganggu jalanmu."

Kisame dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perbincangan ringan mereka sampai sore menjelang. Ketika hari nyaris menyentuh malam, Kisame menemani Sakura menuju laboratorium yang sudah tak beroperasi selama 3 tahun tersebut.

Keadaannya masih bersih dan rapih. Beberapa peralatan yang ada juga masih bekerja dengan baik. Namun data-data tentang apa yang telah dilakukan disini sebelumnya telah menghilang, Sakura menyadari hal itu. Ia ingin bertanya pada Kisame tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena ia takut Kisame berpikir kalau ia akan kembali melakukan hal yang ditentang habis oleh pria itu.

Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia datang kemari untuk merealisasikan mimpi miliknya. Menjadi ilmuwan yang menemukan bermacam-macam obat baru yang bisa menyembuhkan manusia dari penyakit mustahil sekalipun.

"Ku tinggal kau disini…"

Kisame melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Sakura mulai menggeser peralatan-peralatan yang menurutnya tidak perlu digunakan. Ia juga membuang dokumen-dokumen yang tidak penting. Sakura merapihkan ruangan itu sendirian sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Selama berjam-berjam ia disana, beres-beres sendirian hingga tengah malam datang.

Namun, ia tidak menyadari bahwasanya Kisame berada dibalik pintu laboratorium sejak tadi. Menunggu Sakura dalam diam.

* * *

"Ah~ selamat pagi!"

Kisame tertegun setelah turun dari tangga. Tangga yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan dapur itu menunjukkan Sakura dan meja makan yang sudah terisi dengan masakan yang siap mengalirkan air liur bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang seleramu tapi yaa—aku harap kau menyukai ini," Sakura sibuk menata meja makan dengan rapih. Kisame tak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya diam tetapi kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Kau tidur larut malam dan sekarang bangun pagi hanya untuk ini. Aneh."

Sakura tersenyum nyengir mendengarnya. Sakura berkata kalau ia sudah selesai merapihkan laboratorium dan sudah bisa menggunakannya siang nanti. Kisame hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar semua perkataan Sakura. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Tenang untuk kebaikan.

Lagipula Sakura tidak tau harus mengobrol tentang apa. Sakura juga takut kalau nanti ia mengajak Kisame berbicara dan nanti salah ucap malah menimbulkan kesan awkward. Sakura menilai kalau Kisame sepertinya tipe yang sensitive. Entahlah. Sakura tidak mau ada masalah sedikitpun dalam pekerjaannya.

Seusai sarapan, Sakura kembali merapihkan meja dan mencuci piring kotor sedangkan Kisame memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura berdiri menatap dari balik jendela kaca. Kisame yang berada di pinggir pantai, tengah berdiri menatap laut. Sakura memperhatikannya. Tubuh yang tegap dan berotot. Rambut biru yang sama seperti warna laut. Apalagi ketika Kisame menghadapkan badannya kearah kanan, angin menghempaskan rambutnya. Sakura merona merah melihatnya. Bagi Sakura, Kisame tetap tampan walau dengan fisik demikian.

* * *

"Ginseng, Jamur dan beberapa herbal…hmmm, apa aku bisa menemukannya disini?"

Sakura berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Ia sedang mengecek bahan-bahan untuk membuat sebuah obat antibody untuk menolak penyakit-penyakit ringan seperti batuk dan pilek.

"Ah ya, aku akan tanya Kisame mengenai lokasi tumbuhan ini."

Sakura mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk. Memijat-mijat dahinya yang sudah terasa pusing. Ia melongo kearah jam tangannya, nyaris tengah malam.

Sakura berdiri dan melepas jas putihnya. Ia meraih jaketnya yang tergantung pada balik pintu kemudian keluar dari sana. Ketika ia pulang, rumah sudah gelap dan tak terdengar suara aktifitas apapun kecuali suara deburan ombak di laut. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati suara hempasan yang menyejukkan hati.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadinya. Melepaskan jaketnya dan menghempaskan badannya diatas tempat tidur yang hangat juga empuk. Tempat tidur Sakura bersebelahan dengan tembok berjendela yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Cahaya malam masuk kedalam kamarnya yang gelap. Sakura mulai terpejam.

Namun, suara deburan ombak yang keras kembali membangunkannya. Sakura terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya, menatap laut dari jendela kamarnya. Emerald itu menangkap sosok familiar yang tengah berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai. Larut malam begini? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Kisame?"

Tak tau apa yang merasuki Sakura, gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Ia menghampiri Kisame yang tengah berjalan-jalan malam di pinggir pantai.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sakura ketika sampai disana. Kisame menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian," dan ia pun menyeringai, menunjukkan rentetan gigi tajam ala hiu pada Sakura.

"Aku sedang menunggu pesawat lewat," kata Kisame. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apakah Kisame baru saja melawak atau itu adalah kata-kata bermakna yang tak Sakura ketahui artinya?

Mereka berdua sekarang menatapi laut dan langit yang gelap. Sakura merasa malam semakin larut. Ia melirik Kisame sesaat. Pria itu menggumam kedinginan, membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

Lagi-lagi, entah apa yang merasuki Sakura. Ia melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan menyelimuti tubuh besar Kisame dengan itu. Membuat Kisame terkejut setengah mati atas perlakuan Sakura.

"Ah? Aku tak butuh ini. Lagipula, tubuh kecilmu itu lebih membutuhkan ini."

Kisame mengembalikan jaket tebal itu pada Sakura. Memakaikannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Ia melewati Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink gadis itu. Sakura merona malu.

"Hey, ikutlah. Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kisame setelah itu. Pria itu begitu misterius dengan pengalaman hidup pahit yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh siapapun. Tapi ia sangat ramah pada Sakura yang baru saja seminggu menetap dirumahnya.

Kisame dan Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Tiba-tiba saja Kisame berhenti, memungut sesuatu dari pasir. Kulit kerang? Lalu ia memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Taruh telingamu disana. Dengarkan suaranya," saran Kisame. Sakura yang tak tau apa-apa, hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan apa yang Kisame katakan padanya. Sakura menempelkan telinganya di kulit kerang yang lumayan besar itu. Terdengar irama yang menenangkan layaknya lullaby yang menghipnotis dan menyuruhmu untuk terlelap dalam tidur.

"Coba lihat ini."

Sakura berhenti berjalan, juga berhenti mendengarkan musik dari kulit kerang. Mereka kini berada di gua kecil yang cukup terang dan indah.

"Cantiknya…" Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang tersaji. Kristal-kristal yang terbentuk akibat garam air laut memantulkan cahaya indah akibat terpaan sinar bulan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi. Ia bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak dan air laut dari dalam sini. Ruangan laut kecil. Sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai dengan tur kecil mereka, Sakura dan Kisame kembali kerumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendengarkan alunan melodi dari kulit kerang yang Kisame berikan padanya.

Sakura merasa tidurnya akan sangat nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

Menurut Sakura mungkin tur mereka yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu itu menjadi tur yang tak terlupakan. Karena setelah hari itu, Sakura semakin sering bermalam di laboratorium dan jarang ada dirumah, jarang bertatap muka dengan Kisame. Sakura juga tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia sarapan bersama Kisame. Sekarang ia hanya meninggalkan makanan-makanan lezat itu diatas meja, tak lupa note kecil ia lampirkan disana.

Seringkali juga Sakura merindukan saat-saat ia bersama dengan Kisame. Tak ada bedanya Kisame dengan pria-pria yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Yah, mereka memang berbeda. Berbeda dalam hal yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kalimat biasa. Tapi Sakura, ketika ia bersama dengan Kisame…tak ada bedanya ketika ia bersama dengan pria-pria lain. Jantung yang berdegup kencang, hasrat yang berlebihan dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku rasa waktu ketika bersama-bersama belum cukup…"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia penasaran apa yang Kisame pikirkan jikalau mereka sedang tidak bersama seperti saat ini. Lalu Sakura kembali berpikir, apakah ia salah jika menyukai Kisame? Apakah Kisame tertarik padanya? Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura menggila dan merona merah dengan hebatnya.

Ia pernah jatuh cinta, namun untuk sekarang ini cerita cintanya sedikit unik dan lumayan menantang.

"Ketika aku sendirian, aku tidak merasa kalau aku sedang dirumah."

Suara itu mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura memutar kursinya dan melihat Kisame berdiri di pintu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa, lalu menyengir kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ini aku bawakan tumbuhan yang kau cari-cari," Kisame mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan bungkusan berwarna putih yang berisi tanaman-tanaman obat dan herbal.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Kisame dengan canggung. Membuat Kisame terbingung-bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura.

Suasana hening mulai terjadi tapi Sakura segera menghangatkan suasana itu dengan menawarkan Kisame untuk membantunya membuat obat-obatan herbal. Dan anehnya, Kisame tertarik.

"Tumben kau betah disini."

"Jika itu yang kau sebut rumah, mengapa rasanya sepi sekali…"

"He?"

"Aku kesepian. Bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengenalmu."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatap Kisame yang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan agak sedih.

"Ketika para ilmuwan tiba-tiba pergi dari sini, sebenarnya aku sudah mengajukan surat agar aku dipindahkan kesini tapi mereka tak menyetujuinya. Ketika aku sudah tidak tertarik, mereka memaksaku untuk dipindahkan—"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa santai dan tidur dengan tenang karena itu semua—"

"Tapi kalau menolak, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu dan mengurungkan sedikit rasa kesepianmu seperti saat ini," Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap Kisame. Pemuda itu juga menyeringai kembali. Andai Sakura tau maksud dari kesepiannya adalah ketika Sakura tak ada didekatnya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura salah paham.

"Mungkin kalau aku bertanya—apakah kau berharap kita bisa jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura menjatuhkan bolpoin dan kertas catatannya. Pertanyaan Kisame yang mendadak juga pertanyaan yang sempat mampir ke otak Sakura beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Kisame lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari laboratorium, pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sakura terdiam. Rona-rona merah mampir lagi di wajah cantiknya. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada hatinya saat ini. Kebersamaannya dengan Kisame cukup membuatnya nyaman dan berdegup.

* * *

Hari ini Sakura tidak pulang terlalu larut. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia segera pulang kerumah dan beristirahat sejenak. Dirumah, ia tak melihat Kisame, dipantai juga. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk sendirian di pinggir pantai, mengamati suasana laut pada malam hari.

"Laut tak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia tau betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia bisa merasakan kalau sosok itu berdiri disampingnya. Memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa burung gagak menyukai salju," ucap Kisame. Sakura sudah hafal betul kalau Kisame ini suka sekali berbicara menggunakan kalimat perumpaan ataupun peribahasa. Sakura terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau tau…aku tak pernah mengerti jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu."

"Kau ternyata tidak pintar untuk seukuran professor…"

Kisame mendudukkan badannya diatas pasir yang lembut. Bersama Sakura, ia menatap laut yang tenang tak lupa langit yang bertaburan bintang. Bersama Sakura, ia bisa menghapus perlahan rasa sakit yang menumpuk di dadanya. Bersama Sakura, ia bisa memonopoli pantai ini hanya untuk mereka berdua tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya. Bersama Sakura, ia kini lebih menghargai hidup dan dirinya sendiri. Pahitnya masalalu bisa ia tekan dengan kehadiran Sakura yang memberi warna di hidupnya yang kelabu.

* * *

**TAMAT.**

_Pojok Alay Author :_

Minna-san, apa kabar semuanya? Baik-baik saja bukan?

Yep~ ini fanfik Kisame/Sakura pertama di FNI (mungkin?) dan ini juga oneshot Ryu yang terakhir di FNI, bukan fanfik perpisahan kok~ karena Ryu masih ngutang fanfik multichapter disini.

Mungkin setelah semua fanfik Ryu di FNI selesai, Ryu mau hijrah ke fandom lain. Tapi Ryu bakal tetep review ataupun baca fanfiksi kawan-kawan semua kok :) Kirimin aja linknya~ XD

Yosh, Ryu undur diri. Semoga kalian suka fanfik dengan pair krek ini :)

Sign, S. A .J


End file.
